Return suprise
by Alierana
Summary: I think this will stay a oneshot, rated m just incase, tell me what you think


Disclaimer: i do not own X-Men and if you think i do i would like to suggest some medication because then your reading my ingenious work for free and nothing in life is free.

* * *

I was standing at the gates of the X-mansion. Xavier is gone, and so are Jean ans Scott. I didn't know if Logan would be around, but that's not who I really wanted to talk to right now. I needed to talk to Bobby, and tell him that I couldn't do it. I couldn't take the cure. I had never really planned on it but I left anyway. My mutation was part of who I am, and I couldn't destroy myself.

I walked through the rooms. It was the middle of the night so he was either in his room, or sometimes Wolverine had midnight training sessions. I decided to go to his room and visit him, or else wait for him to show up.

When I reached his door I noticed a light coming from under the door so I slowly opened it, going to surprise him. When the door was open enough for me to see in I held my breath trying to fight back the tears and I ease the door closed. Slowly I start to run. I was trying to run away from that room and those people who were supposed to be my friends.

Bobby was sitting on his bed making out with Kitty. I had seen them ice skating sure, and it had made me feel bad but this was worse. I could understand that I couldn't touch him and he needed someone he could touch but how could he do this when he thought that I was going to get the cure. It was beside the point that I didn't take it, and it was a good thing that I didn't. I needed to find Logan now and tell him good-bye. I wouldn't be a bad friend they could be happy together if that's what they want but I wouldn't sit around to watch.

I slowed to a walk and headed down the hall. It was pitch black, but I knew where to go I had lived in this mansion for a while now, my only true home, and I knew my way around by heart. I stopped when I heard someone behind me. I quickly turned around to see what it was and the person laughed at my reaction. I recognized the voice right away. "Come back to see your boyfriend now that you can touch?" Pyro sounded vicious, pissed.

"Why?" I snarled, "Is it any of your business?"

He took half a step back, surprised. No matter what he had said in the past I had always stayed back and been quiet. I never like people hating me and it was hard enough to get people to like me with my powers being what they are. It would usually be Bobby who said something. He flicked his Zippo open and closed a few times and then pulled fire out. It was a small round ball of fire in his hand. "What's your problem?" he grumbled, and then looked down and saw my gloves on my hands, "I thought," he started but was cut off.

"You thought wrong. Why did they let you back here anyway?" I asked crossing my arms, and trying not to cry, at least Bobby was out of the conversation now.

He smirked, "I'm getting a second chance. I'm glad you didn't get the cure." he spat the last word and then decided to torture me, though he didn't know it. "I bet Bobby's not to thrilled about that."

Without even thinking about what I was doing I answered with my anger instead, "Oh don't worry about Bobby, he's happy enough."

Pyro lifted an eyebrow, confused. I just shrugged and walked past him and he followed me. "Where are you going. It's late."

"Why do you even care where I'm going John. It's none of your business. It has nothing to do with you." I snarled and he smiled, because no one had called him that in a while.

He put his hand on my shoulder, and was surprised when I didn't shrug it off. "Because I'm your friend, or at least we were friends, so where are you going?" Pyro, John, asked again.

"I'm looking for Logan." I said after deciding to answer his question.

He looked at me bringing the small flame closer to see her face. "Why him? I thought you'd want to go to tell Bobby first?" he seemed a bit upset at this but I could find no reason for him to feel that way.

"I'm going to leave, and I need to tell him. I didn't come back for a while because I found someone who could help me. I've got control. I can touch, and I can use the powers of the people who I absorbed in the bast. I have control and now I'm leaving. I need to tell Logan." I said stiffly.

He stopped and made me stop with him. "You have control? You're leaving?" he didn't know what question to ask first or which one he wanted answered first.

I shrugged his hand off now. "Yes, and yes."

"What are you going to tell Bobby about why you're leaving?" he asked confused now.

"I'm not telling Bobby," I spat his name, "Anything! He's in there making out with Kitty in his room. I don't need him!" I shouted tears in my eyes but I wouldn't let them fall.

The ball of fire in John's hand flared. "He did what?" he asked through his teeth.

"You heard me!" I shouted and then repeated in a quiet voice, "You heard me."

He was at a loss for words. He had no idea why Bobby would do that. Th fire in his hand disappeared and he lightly pushed me into the wall. He slowly put his lips against mine, giving me a chance to prepare myself and to stop him if i wanted to. I didn't want to, but I was scared, because the last person I kissed was put in a coma for a few months. He didn't seem to be worried though. When I didn't pull away he kissed me again, and this time I kissed him back. His breath was warm and sweet. His hands went around my waist and his tongue brushed against my bottom lip begging for entrance and I allowed it. He slipped his hand under my shirt and rested his hands on my back. My hands went around his neck pulling him closer and then my fingers wrapped themselves in his hair. His lips moved to my neck and I softly groaned. Then his lips were back on mine. We weren't paying attention so we both pulled back in surprise when someone coiffed to get our attention.

Wolverine was standing there staring at us, and Bobby and Kitty were behind him. We expected Logan to say something but it was Bobby who spoke first, "You're back Rogue? Why the hell are you standing there kissing him?"

Pyro stepped forward and answered for me, "Why is she with me? Why are you standing there with her? How did you not know your girlfriend was back?"

"I'm not with her!" Bobby shouted at him as his fists iced over, "Don't screw with me we know I can beat you!"

"I saw you Bobby! Damn it, I saw you! We are over Bobby, get over it!" I shouted putting a hand on John's back, trying to keep him from doing anything really stupid, and got kicked out of the school.

Bobby opened his mouth and then closed it when he saw everyone but Kitty giving him a death glare. Kitty was trying to be invisible. Bobby looked around and Wolverine choose now to talk, "You did what Ice Queen?" Wolverine growled.

Pyro smirked enjoying his discomfort. Bobby blinked his eyes getting huge, "Well, um, it wasn't on purpose. It only happened once." he mumbled now staring at Pyro, irritated, because he now had his arms wrapped tightly around his girlfriend, ex-girlfriend.

Wolverine grabed Bobby by his ear and dragged him out of the room not listening to Bobby's complaints. Kitty just stood there scared. "Uh, sorry." she said and then took off in the opposite direction.

I didn't really blame Kitty she was a nice person and it probably wasn't on purpose. Pyro looked at me and smiled as he led me to his room. "I missed you." he whispered into my ear as we reached the door and he pulled us inside.

"I missed you too John." I said and then he pulled me into another kiss.

I felt his hand back at the edge of my shirt and he continued to kiss me. He deepened it and then his tongue was begging for entrance again. Once again I allowed him to explore my mouth. He was in control but I didn't try to stop him as he gently pulled off my shirt to continue his trail of kisses down my neck, and to my shoulder. I didn't want him to stop, and he didn't. He lightly bit my neck, marking me. "You know I've always liked you, but he always got in the way." he kissed me harder at that statement it was like he was trying to will me to understand what he had felt like.

JOHN'S POV

She let me kiss her and slowly I started to deepen it. I wanted this more than I had ever wanted anything I wanted her. I lightly bit her. Marking her as my own in a way that Bobby had never been able to do. I could touch her and he never could. He decided to be a jerk before he had this pleasure, and I knew now that it was worth giving her up to him to know that Rogue would be mine, because he threw her away. I wanted her bad.

"You know I've always liked you, but he always got in the way." I breathed into her ear before I started kissing her again with more passion and desire than before.

She really had no idea how hard I had tried to make her notice me. When she had arrived I had tried but so had Bobby and he always out did me so I decided to just let him win. I didn't like it but I did and then he screwed it up. Though I'm kind of glad he did.

Her hands moved down to the bottom of my shirt in order to help me take it off. Her forwardness kind of surprised me, but I was glad. I still kissed her exploring her body with my mouth and hands and once my shirt was gone she started to follow my lead. Her mouth went to my neck and her fingers of one hand was tracing my chest and the other hand had wrapped itself up in my hair.

She put her mouth back on mine and pulled me closer. I decided to take over then. I put my hands on her bare back and then slowly let my fingers travel up and down trying to loosen her up and then I slipped my hands above her knees and lifted her up. Rogue's legs wrapped around my waist and I carried her over to my bed and laid her down in it and then hovered above her. Then my lips came crashing down on hers as one of my hands traveled up her body to her breast and when they came in contact she moaned into my mouth.

I didn't know how far we would have gone but then we heard a knocking at the door. I was ready to ignore it but Rogue looked at me so I groaned and shouted, "Who is it and what the hell could you want this late at night."

I heard a growl and I immediately knew who it was, and so did Rogue apparently because she was putting her shirt back on. "It's me, you sure as hell had better know who, and I want to tell Rogue to get the hell out of your room or I will slice-n-dice you fire boy." he growled and I could here the claws coming out.

Rogue was already heading to the door but stopped in front of me to lightly kiss my lips before she pulled back and smiled at me. She started to the door again and when she opened it Wolverine was on the other side with his claws out. "Wolvie lighten up." she said smiling before she left us alone. I really wish she hadn't teased him and then left us alone together, or left us alone together at all..

I knew she was the only one who could get away with calling Wolverine that. He looked at me, his killer intentions easy to recognize, but I tried to look unimpressed and bored. "You're lucky I have my hands full with the Ice Queen or you'd be in the danger room right now." he grumbled walking away.

I smiled because I knew that the danger room was still occupied but I wasn't about to point out that you aren't supposed to leave kids down there alone with out a professor because, A.) I was happy he was being punished, B.) Telling Logan he's wrong is like having a death wish, unless you're Rogue, C.) I was super happy Ice boy was being tortured, D.) He really did deserve it after what he did to Rogue, and finally E.) Did I mention that it really made me happy to know that he's suffering.

A breath escaped from me as I laid back down remembering what had happened and what had almost happened. This was going to get interesting now. Ice boy was either going to get very jealous or he would finally move on and realize that he has feelings for Kitty, but as much as I wanted him to have a happily ever after I wouldn't mind him being super jealous of me for a month or two.

I had always been a bit upset that Bobby had ended up getting Rogue and that I became the third wheel. I liked her more than he did and I would have never been so stupid as to cheat on her. I had tried to impress her on her first day too but Bobby had been better by making her that stupid ice rose, but ice melts and fire is eternal.


End file.
